Eterna União
by Lina Limao
Summary: Eles estariam sempre unidos, nos sonhos. :: Presente pra Saah


**Título: Eterna União**

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Personagem/Casal: ------**

**Set:** Inverno

**Tema:** Sonho

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** G

**Sumário:** Eles estariam sempre unidos, nos sonhos. :: Presente pra Sah \o\

**Avisos: **Nenhum.

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto não é meu, mas um dos Kage Bushin dele é 8D

**xox**

Ela caminhou com os pés descalços pelo quarto. O chão de madeira rangia discretamente a cada passo seu. Colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo rosado para trás, e com o candelabro, ela iluminava seu caminho até a cama.

Sentou-se sobre o colchão de espuma coberto por lençóis rosados e fofos. Dobrou as pernas e apoiou o candelabro no chão. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e passou os dedos miúdos e gelados sobre suas bochechas coradas, quentes e úmidas. Ela havia sonhado com a mesma coisa novamente.

Todas as noites, desde certo acontecimento, ela acordava chorando. Implorava para que seus sonhos demorassem mais, tardassem a acabar, mas era sempre a mesma coisa. Os gritos ecoando, os olhos molhados e as lágrimas brotando dos olhos.

Saudades.

Ela conhecia o sentimento melhor do que muitos de sua idade. Ela o sentia na pele todos os dias, quando caminhava pelas ruas, quando ficava em casa, mesmo quando estava em meio a um grupo de amigos, ela sentia saudades.

Jurara a si mesma que ia esquecê-lo, Mas ela não podia esquecer daquele tempo...

Ela sempre estivera junto a ele, sempre. Eram como carne e unha. Quando ela se feria, ele se feria, quando ela chorava, ele a erguia, quando ele chorava, ela o erguia, quando ele ria, ela acompanhava, quando ela ria, ele havia dado o motivo, quando ele era bobo, ela lhe batia, quando ela era boba, ele zombava, quando eles caminhavam juntos, ele lhe a protegia, quando estavam separados, ela o observava. Nunca foram acostumados a sentir saudades um do outro, caminhavam sempre juntos, lado a lado.

Alguns diziam que eles pareciam ser irmãos, outros, diziam que eles eram namorados, outros, pensavam que não havia uma amizade mais bonita, outros murmuravam em como era ruim uma menina e um menino serem tão apegados, mas eles nunca se importaram com nenhum dos boatos que corriam ou poderiam correr sobre eles. Eram eles, só eles.

Ele lhe chamava de manhã, ele sorria e garantia que sempre tudo daria certo, ele lhe confortava cada choro, cada lágrima, ele segurava firme seu ombro quando ela pensava não agüentar mais, ele lhe dava sorrisos largos, destinados a ela, só a ela. Sua alegria era destinada a ela, por que uma das coisas que ele mais queria, era fazê-la feliz.

Mas ela nunca lhe dera o devido valor.

Mesmo que andassem juntos, ela não lhe dava o devido valor. Dava-lhe valor, muito, mas não o devido, sempre um pouco menos. Sempre aumentava gradativamente o valor que ele tinha em seu coração, o espaço que seus traços marcantes e suas expressões alegres lhe invadiam a mente, a consideração por suas palavras, mas nunca era o que ele merecia. Era sempre um pouco menos. E ele nunca se importou.

Ele sempre a admirou, e ele gostava dela, incondicionalmente, e ela sabia disso. Prova daquilo foi ele ter morrido. Por ela. Só por ela.

Estranho para ela, foi saber que seu coração estava apertado, quando, em seus braços, ele murmurou suas últimas palavras, com a voz embargada pelo sangue que escorria se sua nuca, de sua boca, dele todo.

- Eu sempre vou cuidar de você.

Sutilmente, uma lágrima a mais escorreu por sua face, enquanto ela desejava poder vê-lo e abraça-lo apenas mais uma vez, como sempre fizera. Ela podia perceber agora, que ele e era não eram dois, um conjunto, sempre foram um só, parecidos e diferentes demais para serem separados. Ela sabia que ele a valorizava, e só agora, o valorizava devidamente. O quão ele merecia, senão mais. Pois só quando se perde alguém, se valoriza.

Ela sempre sonhava com ele, com suas risadas, seus abraços, seus apertos, suas bobagens, e por mais que doesse acordar, era melhor tê-lo ali, com ela, do que não. Era essa estranha ligação entre mais que irmãos que os mantinha unidos, mesmo que ele já não estivesse mais vivo, ele estava ao lado dela.

Eles estariam sempre unidos, nos sonhos.


End file.
